


Fragmented Reality

by AbsurdlyPsyched



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Comfort, Confusion, Dark, Demons, Illusion Manipulation, Insanity, Mind Games, Minor Violence, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsurdlyPsyched/pseuds/AbsurdlyPsyched
Summary: "Everyone keeps saying I'm sick..."
Over the years Dipper has been falling apart, slowly deteriorating as his family and friends tried their best to help him. But nothing they did helped. He should of heeded the warnings. 
"Oh kid, you're perfect the way you are, humans don't get that."





	1. Prologue

My sister and I were being sent away to stay with our great uncles for the summer, for the second time since we were 12. We originally weren't going to but our parents thought it'd be best as I hadn't been doing well lately.

Ever since a couple years ago I had started becoming very self destructive. I didn't even know why. Mabel had gotten a job, had a decents amount of close friends, was doing well in school and had many hobbies that she was great at. Well me on the other hand, I started skipping school a lot, lost all my.. I guess they were friends? More aquatinesses in my opinion, and was doing reckless things. I'd become obsessed with.. I'm not too sure what? My mind has a lot of blank spots for some reason.

So when our parents suggested we go to Gravity Falls for the summer I became excited for the first time in years. I'm pretty sure when we went there when we were twelve was the best time in my life. No, I know it was. All the mysteries, adventures, everything! It was just amazing. For some reason though, No one ever talked about that holiday, but I think I enjoyed it much more than Mabel did so that's probably why. 

She's much more of talker than me. I use to with my little obsessions but I think I talked about them too much to the point my parents would tell me it was getting unhealthy, so I stopped. 

I gave my parents an awkward hug each before hopping on the bus, Mabel following close behind. As the bus started driving away Mabel waved and blew them a kiss. 

"Ah bro bro! This is going to be so fun! Finally getting away from all the commotion back home for a bit."

"Yeah! I'm actually really excited. We haven't been to Gravity Falls in years," I smiled at her. Her face turned confused.

"What are you talking about Dipper? We've never been before?"

I blinked at her. Was she fucking with me? "What do you mean we haven't been before? We went when we were twe-" The expression on her face told me that really didn't know what I was talking about. "Uh.. Never mind- I'm uh.. Going to have a nap until we get there." I turned away from her and leaned my head against the window to rest my eyes as my mind started to drift away as I could hear her trying to speak to me. 

* * *

_"It's time to wake up kid."_

* * *

My eyes snapped open, I guess I had fallen asleep. 

"Yo Dip-Dot! We're here." Mabel punched my shoulder lightly. "Oh you're already awake."I rubbed my eyes, giving her a weak smile before looking outside seeing two men waving at us. "That must be our great uncles!" I was about tell her no shit when something held my tongue back, remembering the weird conversion we had before I fell asleep.

I followed Mabel off the bus, swinging my backpack over my shoulder. 

"Hey gruncle Stan! Gruncle Ford! It's so nice to finally meet you two!" Mabel hugged them both tightly at once.

"Oof!" Stan laughed as he gently pulled himself out from the hug. "Don't hug so tightly kiddo!" He turned towards me and smiled. "And you must be Dipper." His eyes moved to my forehead, "I see where you get the nickname from."

I swept my fringe so it'd be covering my birthmark. Why didn't he remember me? "Uh yeah, nice to meet you?" I turned my gaze to the other man standing next to him. He was staring intensely at me before clearing his throat.

"Nice to meet the other set of twins of the of the family," Ford spoke. Something seemed off.

They lead us towards the shack. "So The Mystery Shack is open five days a week and I'd like if you two could work at the register and help out with cleaning." 

"I'd be happy to help! But Dipper shouldn't, he's kind of here to take a break."

Stanley looked at me questioningly as I looked away to avoid his eyes. "Take a break?"

Mabel could tell this subject made me uncomfortable. She put her arm around my shoulder. "He needs some time to heal from some shitty things back home is all." I groaned at this. That itself felt like too much information to share with our great uncles. The last time I was here, I was nothing like this. I was excited to do anything and everything. 

"Alrighty then. Just you then Mabel, which one of you would like to sleep in the attic and who'll sleep in guest room?"

"I'll take the guest room!" Mabel said.

Once in the shack, Ford decided he'd take me up to the attic so I could get ready for bed as it was already getting late. I said goodnight to Mabel and Gruncle Stan, making my way up to the attic with Ford. The attic looked just how I remember, accept one less bed. I walked towards the bed and put my backpack down. Ford was standing in the doorway as I did so.

"Is everything alright back home, Mason?"

I cringed at hearing my name and the nature of the question. "Yeah of course, you know, just school and stuff," I said in attempt to just brush it off. 

He walked towards me placing his hand on my shoulder. "You can talk to me if you need to. About anything." His face showed sorrow and sadness for some reason as he looked down at me. "I'm serious."

"Uh...Sure." I replied awkwardly, I didn't mean to come off rudely, but this subject was not one I was fond of. 

His eyebrows furrowed as he stepped away. "Sleep well, let me know if you need anything. I'll be down in the basement."

Ford shut the door behind him as he left. I wasn't feeling tired at all even though it was late but decided to just lay down and let my mind wander for a while. I was honestly so confused to why no one seemed to remember the trip from years ago? It didn't seem right, something was... I don't know. Great uncle Ford was being a lot more caring then I remember. I started to feel uneasy thinking about it more so I tried to push the thoughts aside, but I couldn't. A headache started to form behind my eyes, then I was suddenly feeling very sleepy. As my eyes began to flutter shut, I swear I could see a shadow of a man creep towards me.

* * *

_"Do you remember me kid?"_

* * *

My body shot up. I was covered in sweat and my heart felt like it was trying to escape my chest. I swear I heard a voice as I slipped into consciousness. But my memory of the words had faded. I looked to the window, the sun seemed to be coming up. I changed into some different clothing and made my way down stairs to see if anyone else was awake yet.

All the lights down stairs were off. Everyone must still be asleep... I made my way to the kitchen and turned the light on to check the time. It was only six. I sighed, deciding to make myself a coffee. I really needed to cut back but it was the last vice I had left after the promise. 

"Ah, fuck!" Fucking burnt my tongue. Should of let it cool down fuck. 

I put the mug down on the table and looked outside to the forest. Something in the back of my mind was telling me to go for a walk. It'd been years since I went there, but I remembered my way around. Considering the fact that it was still the early morning, I ran upstairs to grab a jacket and my way out the shack.

Nature had always made me happy as a child. It felt freeing, away from all the worries of expectations. I smiled at the birds in the trees. I didn't have a particular location in mind, I just let my feet take me where ever. 

There was a breeze. It was soothing.. Then everything went black.


	2. Lonely Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a mind begins to fall apart, it tries to make sense of what is happening. To figure out what went wrong. A scientist would say it's just a chemical imbalance, which is true to an extent. But many things are at play. Many thing.... Oh so many things....

Blinding white light was all I could see as I opened my eyes. There was..nothing else. Oh god maybe I had gone blind. A hand then appeared in front of me, two of the fingers digging into my eyes. I let out a blood curling scream as my vision was painted red.

"Hey kid!"

"Where... where am I?" I looked at the shadow like form of a triangle that was in front of me. "Who are...?" I had terrible flashes back to what just happened to my eyes and frantically reached up to them to feel if I was bleeding.

"Just a mind trick, you're fine Pine Tree." The shadowy of the triangle grew into the shape of a tall man who smiled down at me. Short golden blond hair and a tanned complexion, kind of.. nice looking? "Oh I know. I took the form of what you desired kid, it's part of our deal."

I blinked at the man. Deal? What? I looked around me, we were standing in a colorless forest. Him and I still seemed to have our color though.

"Did you really forget me?" His hands were pitch black compared to the rest of his skin. He reached out to my face, using his hand to lift my chin up so I was staring directly into his eyes. His gaze felt as if it was piercing through me. "Mm.... I guess you did. No matter. Not too late to fix this." His eyes then showed sadness. "You've been hurting yourself since we last talked.... I told you not to, kid. You got really bad."

I pushed him away from me in anger. "How do you know about that? Fuck off."

The man put his arms up in surrender, in an attempt to come across as not trying to start trouble. "Hey I'm not judging, I just wish you didn't. But what's done is done. Can't change that. But you have stopped, and I'll personally be very proud of you if you never go back to any of that." He smiled.

"Ah thanks?" I was still very confused to where I was and who he was. He seemed to know a lot about me, but something was telling me not to trust a thing he says. I heard him snicker. "So..Who are you..?"

"Well, names themselves are unimportant and meaningless, but you use to like it when I went by Bill Cipher."

I tried to think if I could recollect any memories with people by that name and couldn't. "I've never really been friends with someone by that name."

"Oh we're more than friends Pine Tree." I looked at him questionably. "I'd show you everything, but due to the.... circumstances, I'm going to have to careful not to overload that little human brain of yours."

This man was really confusing me, I felt so lost, his words were not making any sense. Pine Tree? Why the fuck was he calling me that? I took in my surroundings and tried to make a logical explanation about where I was, I'm sure it was something supernatural, as supernatural like things had happened the last time I was in Gravity Falls, but nothing this strange. Memories from my last visit started surfacing my mind, making me feel a little happy, but my attention of that was diverted when I noticed the man smiling almost sweetly, realizing he seemed to know what was going on in my mind and I made my mind stop and tried my best to make my thoughts blank.

"What do you want from me?"

"I already got my side of the deal years ago kid. I'm here to help you."

"I don't need any help!"

He looked at me up and down. "Are you sure about that?"

Flashes of memories from the past few years invaded my mind. Not slow enough for me to relive them but still enough to make me realize...

My body felt weak as I let myself fall to the ground. The man, I mean, Bill came and sat beside me. I was sobbing and it was fucking embarrassing but just, realizing these things. I was really just a lost cause destined to cause my own destruction.

"You're not. You just lost your way. It's ok." I ignored him as a pulled my knees to my chest and sobbed into them to hide my face. "Kid.... You don't have to feel shameful for the things you've done, nor for showing and feeling emotion. There's nothing wrong with you on a fundamental level."

A feeling of unease washed over me as I forced myself to stop crying. I moved away from the man. "But I'm sick..." I sighed. "I don't know, I just know I'm self destructively obsessed with things to the point of not caring if it kills me."

He forced me back towards him, tightly gripping my shoulder, using his other hand to push my hand against his shoulder, petting my hair? This was making me feel uncomfortable.

"It's part of insanity Pine Tree, most who fight it, don't come out alive. Hope's non-existent, hope itself is just a part of being delusional, but it's an accepted delusion. But... A good one to fake. So I think that'd be the best choice for now."

"What do you mean...?"

"You'll find out soon enough.... Now before you wake up, take these words, lie until you believe the lie."

* * *

My body was hurting a lot for some reason as I was waking up.

"Gruncle Stan he's awake!"

I sat up, I was back in my room in the attic.

"Dipper we were so worried about you!" My sister wrapped her arms around me extremely tightly. "Are you ok? We couldn't find you! Then we went looking and found you passed out in the forest!"

"Yeah I'm ok." I gently hugged her back before she moved away to sit back on the edge of the bed where she must of been sitting for a while.

Stanley and Stanford made their way up into the attic. "Good to see your awake, we were worried." Stan spoke.

I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly as I laughed a little. "Yeah sorry, I didn't get enough sleep and got bored, so went out for a walk. I guess that was a stupid thing to do."

Stanley laughed as well. "That's good your ok, I've got the shack to run so if you need anything just let me know." He said as he left.

Once Stan had left, Ford walked towards the bed. "Mabel could you give us a minute?"

"Sure thing!" she said as she left as well.

He sat down on the bed, making me shift away as I felt he was too close. The room felt cold. I felt cold. His gaze was cold.

"Mason, please be honest with me."

Honest? What was he on about? "About what...?" He looked down at the ground and sighed. I heard him mumble something under his breath as he stood up to leave. "Wait! Ford!" He turned to look at me, a hint of hopefulness casting over his eyes. "I was wondering.. Could you help me get a therapist for while I'm here? I had one back home sometimes and I think it'd help."

He smiled, almost sadly, "Of course, I'll get right on it." He then left the room.

* * *

Mabel and I went out to town the rest of the day. Seeing who could eat the most pancakes at the diner, shopping around town, then I watched as she went swimming at the lake. I didn't join her, wasn't a big fan of swimming, but it was decent enough just so sit by the lake and soak up the sun. Mabel seemed to of made friends quickly, which I think must be a gift of hers. I never could.

We headed back to the shack after the sun had set.

"Dipper!" Ford was waiting outside, sitting on the couch.

As Mabel and I walked up to him, Mabel said she was going to go in to shower.

"I found you a therapist, said he specializes in younger people on the phone. He even said you could come see him tonight if you're ready."

"Tonight..? Yeah..Sure I guess."

"I can take you there after dinner."

Once we had dinner, Ford dropped me off in front of a small office building, telling me he'd pick me up in an hour.

I walked in, taking in my surroundings, there was a woman who looked in her mid twenties sitting behind a desk.

"May I help you?"

"Hi, uh yeah... I have an appointment... My name's Dipper."

"Oh yes, the doctor is expecting you. Go right in." She said with a smile.

I walked into the room she pointed to. The room was empty, there was a few comfortable looking chairs and a desk, but no person. Then heard a voice come from behind another door I noticed in the room.

"I'll just be a second! In the restroom!"

I sat down and looked around the room, there were a lot of posters about different things from addiction to grief to the steps of the healing process. But there was one that stood out the most which was just a simple sentence behind the desk.

**There's always hope.**

I heard the toilet flush and the door open. The supposed doctor walking towards me reaching out a hand.

"Hello Dipper, I'm your doctor." He smiled widely. "You may call me William."

I went to shake his hand to be polite but quickly drew it back and closely looked at this man.

I knew this man.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't let fear control you.  
> Don't let lies consume you.


	3. Blank Spots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one existing doesn't believe in some form of a lie.... Even the truth is a lie.

"We need to talk about Dipper."

Mabel and Stan were both watching TV as Ford walked into the room. They turned their attention away from the TV as he spoke. 

"I think... He may be too far gone." He sighed. "He's starting to remember."

"I know." Mabel replied. "But we can't interfere! How are we supposed to help him? I can't let him go back to the way he was... He'll die." She hugged her knees to her chest.

Stanley just looked at both of them as they spoke. Everything was falling apart again. It wasn't supposed to. At least not this soon. And they knew who's fault it was.  
Ford adjusted his glasses. "I think he's stuck again... All we can do for now is be supportive and gently try to nudge him in the right direction." His eyes turned cold. "Away from him."

* * *

"Not one for handshakes eh?" The man laughed. "That's alright." He turned around to sit behind the desk, he grabbed at piece of paper that was in front of him and began to read it out loud. "Dipper Pines, seventeen years old, problems at home and here for a break?" He looked up and smiled at me. "At least that's what your great uncle told me."

"Yeah.." I looked away from him, rubbing my arm awkwardly as a kind of way to distract myself. This didn't feel right. I recognized him but for some reason I couldn't remember how.

"So then, we have an hour, what would you like to talk about?"

My eyes gazed across the room, at all the posters, they all seemed very... Like they knew what some of my problems were? Just a coincidence though. Obviously.

"Well.... If you're not going to talk, I'll let you get to know me a bit better then so you're more comfortable." The man swept a strand of blond hair away from his eye. "I usually only take patients who are recommended to me through other psychologists or psychiatrists. But your great uncle seemed quite desperate! So I thought what the hell!" He laughed. "I specialize in young people who've dealt with trauma of any kind, self harm of any kind, personality disorders and anything that can fall under those categories. Though of course I am not limited them. My job here is to guide you and help you find a way to cope with whatever is going on. Any questions?" I shook my head. "Alright, well I'll start with some questions."

All of his questions were making me uncomfortable. I think he could tell. They were making me relive parts of my past that made me miserable. That made me hate who I was. 

"How do you think you are currently? On a scale of one to ten. One being completely hopeless, ten being completely full of hope?" 

Something in my head clicked. His smile almost looked sinister. "Uh.. Well the fact I'm here means I'm hopeful for a chance to get better I guess.? So uh.. Maybe a six?"

"That's great! I'm glad you still have some hope in you. I can assure you Dipper Pines, you are defiantly not a lost cause. Our time is almost up, would you like to come back in a few days?" I nodded. He wrote something down on a business card and stood up to hand it to me. I stood up to take it. He put his hand on my shoulder as he guided me out the room. "I'll have a more structured session for you next time now that I know a bit about you. Til next time kid."

I looked back at him as I was walking away from him towards the buildings exit. "Bye." He smiled and waved as I left. 

Ford was waiting outside for me leaning against Stan's car. He seemed to be glaring at something until he noticed me. "How was everything?"

"Yeah, it was fine. I'm seeing him again in a few days." I said as I got into the passenger side of the car.

"That's good. I was thinking, maybe the four of us could do something tomorrow if you're up for it, if you're feeling up for it?" Ford said in a caring tone. 

"Uh.. Maybe." I replied. 

"It can be anything you want to do." He sighed and avoided my eyes for a moment. "We just want to help you feel better Dipper."

"I'll... Sleep on it."

Ford grunted in reply. The rest of the drive was silent. Once we arrived home I headed straight up to the attic. Mabel had called something out to me as I walked past her but I ignored her. I just wasn't in the mood to talk to her.

Once in the attic I let myself collapse on my bed. Ford seemed to angry at me. There were moments where he seemed to be nice and others where he wasn't. It felt very passive.

Not wanting think of why as it'd most likely just make me depressed, so I turned to face the wall. 

I heard a whisper. I felt a weight on my body seeming to dragging me down. Then blackness.

* * *

There was blood everywhere. The sky was black. I skin was covered in blood. I was... Holding something? Mabel was in front of me. She was crying. "I'm sorry Dipper..."

"WOAH!"

I felt something grab me from behind and then everything around me changed. Mabel was gone. I was in the grey Forrest again. 

"That was a fucking close one kid!" Bill turned me towards him. 

"A close one..? What?" I looked at my hands, the blood was gone.

"Nevermind." He laughed. "How'd the session go?" He ruffled my hair. "I think it went pretty well." Bill played with his bow tie. "I think I make a pretty great doctor."

I blinked. That was him? Oh fuck. Now I know why I recognized him.

Bill raised an eyebrow. "How dense are you kid? Never use to be this stupid. But-" He shrugged. "You are human of course so eh."

He drew something on the ground with a cane that appeared in his hand to do so. It disappeared once he was done. I felt some kind of force make me sit down in it. He sat down in front of me. A blue flame appeared in his eyes. 

"Now listen closely." His face showed fear for a brief moment as he stared into my eyes. "I... Holy shit."

"What?"

His lip started to tremble. "I.... I'm not sure I can save you."

"Save me?" What? What was going on? 

He placed both hands on my shoulder. "I'm going to do everything I can. I did promise after all. But for once in your life Pine Tree. Don't give in." He said in the most sincere way he could.

Give in..? "What do you mean...?"

"Just trust me kid." He sighed. "You'll know what it means eventually, but for now, I need you try your best to stay distracted and to not remember yet."

His hand was holding mine. He pushed my hand to my chest over where my heart is. A blue flame forming. I felt some kind of energy go through to my heart. 

"I've got to keep this thing beating."

* * *

My eyes opened slowly as I drifted back into consciousness. I sat up. My body felt like it was lighter than it was usually. My vision seemed a little different too. Everything was brighter? Something felt... different?

What was happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Letting go isn't easy. Giving in is.


	4. Seeping In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misery really does love company.

"Did you sleep well?"

I turned my head to see someone was sitting at on top of my desk. "Bill..?"

"Mm." He looked around the room. "How do you feel?"

I wasn't really paying much attention to him as he said that. I was holding my hands in front of me. I felt all weird. 

"Heh.... Guess you do." His smile grew large as he walked over to my bed. The room was dark, it must of been the middle of the night still. I went to reach over to my lamp to turn it on when Bill stopped me from doing so. "Don't. The moonlight's enough."

He looked down at me standing beside the bed. "How did you get in here? Why are you here?"

Bill sighed. "Your questions are tedious Pine Tree." He used his finger to raise me chin to look up directly at him. "In simple terms though, I'm here to monitor you." I pushed his hand away from me. He smirked, "You see kid," he cupped both of hands in front of himself and a little hologram of a brain appeared, "The brain is a powerful thing. Very easily manipulated by outside sources though." He used one hand to zoom in on a the memory center of the brain. "Sometimes when things happen, a sort of shield is put around a certain memory." The little brain glitched away, before the older man sat down on the bed, facing me. "Curiosity killed the cat, Pine Tree."

I blinked at the man. I was honestly confused. 

"Hope does work, okay? Still a delusion but it will work, so work towards that. Your family needs to know you'll actually try." He said, smiling genuinely.

My family did seem to be losing hope for me for quite a while now. I looked down ashamed. I'm really trying to get better but...

"But nothing kid." He interrupted my thought. "The only thing holding you back is your...." He looked at me questionably. "I'm not even sure?" He ruffled my hair. "Oh by the way, only you can see me. No one else."

"So I'm hallucinating..?"

He laughed, "In a way yes." 

He crawled up beside me and laid down. Grabbing me, and forcing me gently to lie back down as well, my back to his chest. "I'll keep you safe my little Pine Tree. You'll always be safe with me." A heaviness falling over me. 

_Always._

* * *

I was sitting on a park swing, I seemed to be in a park Mabel and I would visit a lot when we were a lot younger. The sky was clear and there was slight breeze making everything just feel almost perfect. 

"Hey."

I turned my head to the direction of the voice. Mabel was sitting on the other swing, rocking back and forth. I went to reply but no words came out of my mouth. I tried again, but still no sound could escape my throat. I began to panic.

She looked worried. "Please don't give in Dipper." I saw a tear fall from her eye. "We still love you."

* * *

There was tightness around my chest. Like someone was gripping me? I slowly opened my eyes and looked down to see the a pitch black arm that faded to a tanned color of skin just below the elbow. 

I could hear faint snoring coming from behind me and turned my head to see Bill. He was sleeping? He needed sleep? I heard him mumble something as he pulled me in tighter. 

I carefully moved his arm so I could get up. I made my way to the bathroom and locked the door behind me. 

My body was aching for some reason. As I was removing my clothes to have a shower I saw that I had bags under my eyes, not that this wasn't kind of normal, they were just a lot more noticeable than usual. I shrugged as I walked into the shower. 

The hot water was soothing on my skin, making me feel nice. For a blissful moment, I felt ok.

Why can't those moments ever last?

Unpleasant thoughts began to flood my mind, so I decided my shower was done and dried myself before making my way back to my room. 

As I made my way back to my room, I bumped into Mabel. "Dipper," She went to hug me but noticing me take a step back as she did, stopped herself. "Did you want to hang out with us today?" She smiled. Her smile showed happiness but her eyes...Showed concern.

"Uh...I'm still not too sure, it's still early."

"That's ok, it wouldn't be until after lunch. I hope you do Dipper, it'd be nice to get out." 

"I'll let you know later." I said as I walked away.

I decided to go to the kitchen to make a coffee before I went back to my bedroom. Once in my room, Bill seemed to be waking up, rubbing his eyes while yawning. 

"Didn't know you needed sleep." I joked.

He smiled. "Physical forms of this kind need sleep." He sat up. "Annoying but eh, what you going to do?" He shrugged. "So what's the plan today?"

I sat on the edge of my bed, and using the towel I had brought with me from the bathroom dried my hair more as it was irritating me with one hand as I was holding my coffee in the other. "I'm not too sure."

"I suggest you go kid."

Taking a better look at Bill I noticed something. The pitch black part of his arm, was reseeding? Not by much, but enough for me to notice as I try my best to pay attention to detail to things. I coughed to distract myself remembering he seemed to know what I was thinking, and replied to his suggestion. "I'm not sure, I'll see."

Bill rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you want kid."

I wasn't too sure what to do for the next few hours. It seemed like Bill was here to stay at least for now. To monitor me he said? I still didn't know what he meant by that, but figured it'd be best not to think about it. 

"Pine Tree." He moved so he was sitting next to me, putting his arm around me. "You know I'm here to comfort you right?"

I took a sip from my drink. 

"I wouldn't hurt you."

His words didn't feel right.

"You can't give in."

The park from my childhood flashed in front of me. Mabel was there. She was crying. My parents were there, holding her. 

"Mason's sick sweetie... He'll heal in time. Don't give up on him yet." My mother said soothingly. 

My vision went back to my room and I could hear Bill whispering something. His other arm was around me now too. I was... Crying? There was wetness near my feet, I looked down to see my coffee on the ground, the mug it was in broken.

"Shh Pine Tree. You're ok. You're ok the way you are." He said softly. 

This wasn't... This wasn't right. "What are you...?" I whimpered out.

"Don't you remember that at least?"

More tears were escaping my eyes. I couldn't control them, I felt so utterly miserable and helpless. Not knowing what he meant by that.

"I'm a demon, kid."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When liars try to tell truth, it doesn't feel right.  
> Healing hurts.


	5. Unravelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never trust a demon. Demons don't care. Never do. They play a game. Of pretend. Laugh as they watch your sanity end.

Mabel made her way back down stairs after her encounter with Dipper. Her eyes showed sorrow.

"Hey Pumpkin, everything alright?" Stanley asked, turning the tv down as she walked in.

"I just... I don't know what to do!" She started sobbing. "Gruncle Ford said we can only suggest things to make him better and not actually do anything unless he's the one who initiates it... But I can't handle him doing this again."

Stan sighed. "I know, I know. But it's for his own protection."

Mabel leaned herself against the wall as she continued to cry. "What if he doesn't get better? What's going to happen?"

His eyes looked down. "Ford won't tell me."

Everything was messing up.

* * *

"You're a demon..?" I wiped the tears from my eyes and moved away enough so I was looking at him.

"I detect fear in your eyes...." He spoke. "Don't be afraid Pine Tree." He smiled.

"I'm not afraid..."

His smile faded. "Don't lie." He put a hand around my throat. My eyes widened in shock. "I hate it when you lie to me."

* * *

"So your parents told me you have a friend?"

"Well yeah! I have lots of friends at school! Not too many I'm close with." I was twelve years old sitting in the psychologists office. My parents had brought me here because they'd noticed scars. They were small. Why did it matter anyway? They were pretty!

The psychologist frowned. "Alright... Well why have you been hurting yourself?"

I rocked my legs back and forth in the chair I was sitting in. "It kind of... Feels nice?" I smiled. I smiled extremely widely to the point my cheeks were in pain.

"Has anyone hurt you?" I shook my head. "Do you have bad thoughts about yourself?" I shook my head. "Are you ok?" My smile dropped.

I looked down at the floor. "Is anyone really ok?"

* * *

I hadn't realised my vision had faded to black. And that I was on my laying back. He was straddling me, with his fingers around my throat. I couldn't breathe. I'd never seen him look so angry before, his eyes were on fire.

"NO FUCKING GIVING IN YOU LITTLE SHIT." His grip loosened and he got off me, stumbling back away from the bed. "I'm sorry...."

I cautiously lifted myself up with my elbows as I tried to catch my breath. My body began to shake as more and more anxiety flooded my body.

"Look.... Kid. You've...." He sighed, "Really got to stop showing fear, it's why this is happening. It's why you can't remember."

I backed myself away from him as he walked closer.

"Please Dipper...."

"No..." I began to rock myself back and forth a bit. It was a comfort. He walked closer. And closer. Until he was standing in front of me.

"You're not making this easy on yourself Pine Tree." He smiled as he sat on the edge of my bed. He reached his hand out and pulled back when he saw me flinch. "You can't keep letting fear control you kid.... Look what you've become." He held his hands apart and a little paper chain appeared with four people. "You broke their hearts." Two of the people in the chain had hearts appear on their chests. Then I heard a shatter as I watched them both break.

"Whose hearts...?"

"Your parents kid...." The demon sighed. "You always looking for an answer." Three of the people disappeared, leaving one left that he held. "An answer to fix the static in your brain.... And then when you realised the human mind is well.... Capable than a lot more than you use to think, You made that your new obsession." The paper cutout of the person had a little pine tree appear on it. Bill leaned over and somehow stuck it on the wall.

"Is this what I forgot...?" I slowly let myself stop rocking back and forth.

He didn't answer. He just moved so he was sitting next to me. I heard him sigh, then mumble under his breath. "This isn't going to be easy...."

* * *

"Have either of you talked to Dipper today?" Ford asked as he walked into the living room. Stanley was still sitting on his couch, while Mabel was sitting on the floor, holding a mug of hot chocolate.

It'd been hours since Mabel had seen him. "I did earlier, but he hasn't come out of his room yet... So I guess it's a no for today at least."

Ford's brows furrowed. "I really hope he does soon..." He walked out of the room and muttered to himself. "Before it's too late..."

* * *

We just sat there for a while. The world around me seemed bright. But when I look at myself. And when I looked at him. Everything seemed dark.

He started to speak. "Your next appointment is tomorrow, just in case you forgot."

I turned my head to him. "But what's the point if you're here right now?"

"There's always a point Pine Tree."

Always a point.. Always a point..

I began to feel tired so I laid down. Facing away from Bill. I stared at the little paper cutout on the wall, when I noticed something that was there before. The little pine tree on the person, a small crack was beginning to form within it. Then a drop of blood fell from where an eye would be.

I heard a snicker from behind me as I felt the weight shift in the bed and that pitch black arm wrap around my torso.

"This is going to fun, kid."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohw jr....

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone lies.  
> Everyone cries.  
> Everyone's a little dead inside.


End file.
